Skeletons in the dark story five: Vengeful Blood Lust
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Swapfell Papyrus must get revenge for what happened to his brother? And what better way than to stir up some chaos? Taking down others for the sake of his vengeful blood lust. As this goes on will such a monster be able to be stopped? Or will the entire city end up with a the highest death count they have ever witnessed before? Warning: Blood, violence and death


Slim, Swapfell Papyrus, is sitting on his bed looking at a picture of his brother. He has it framed in a gold picture frame. He decided silver wasn't good enough for his brother. He gently rubs his thumb against his brothers cheek. "I miss you." He admits to the photo as if it could hear him. "And I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He closes his eyes softly and one of his tears falls to the picture frame. He sniffles lightly and opens his eyes. "But I will get revenge for what happened to you. I promise. They will pay." He places the picture onto his nightstand. He gets to his feet ready to head off. He heads out glancing around at those who escaped.

Those who escaped are doing their best to live out their own lives now.

Slim believes that it'll be better this way. He heads away from the area going elsewhere in the city. He looks around himself at the others going about their day. He sees the mundane lives of the others. He notices one monster heading away. He follows curiously.

The monster leads him to outside of town.

This area has a river with rocks poking out, a field, a few hills in the distance, and a few trees here and there.

It looks so perfect.

Slim grins with glee at this realization. He moves closer to the monster who is still unaware of him. He keeps moving closer as the monster approaches the river. He takes this opportunity leaping onto the monster. He shoves the other down into the river water. He just planned on drowning the other though the other also hit his head on a rock. He watches the water turn red with blood. He finds the sight to be rather pleasing. He keeps the monster held under the bloody water. He soon finds himself falling forward as the other turns to dust. He gets himself up and stares as the river flows along as if trying to wash away the blood. "Don't worry brother. I'll make them regret taking you away." He swears to the air before leaving the area.

No one seemed to really take notice of Slim as he heads off.

Slim starts looking for any guards. He takes mental notes of any guards that he happens to spot. He notices them glance to him for a moment, though as he keeps walking keeping his glances to the guards to a minimum they turn away. He knows better than to truly attract their attention at the moment. He makes a turn into an area where less beings seem to be coming from. He finds an area that looks like a quiet mostly empty neighborhood. He guesses that most of those who live in the homes are probably out elsewhere. He keeps walking down the path checking the area out. Until he spots a lone guard turning to another area. He decides to follow the lone guard.

The guard leads him further into the neighborhood. This guard doesn't react to Slim following after him. He is a guard that was usually deep in the city in the underground. He has small red smooth devil like horns that pop out of the helmet a bit, and the armor covers most of the monsters body. Though he has a small pointed snout for a mouth, with a dog styled black nose, and red short fur covering his body. He has human like hands and feet while walking on two legs. He has no tail and his ears are small human like ears. His eyes are oval shaped with white on the outside, and a large black circle as the actual eye. He was the child of a dog monster and a devil monster.

Due to monsters being magical they do have the ability to mate, and breed, with other monster species. Though so far no monster has been able to have children with a human. Even though most monsters can mate with humans. Some like the fire monsters cannot mate with humans however.

Slim sees the guard approaching a ravine area by the neighborhood. He smiles to himself believing this to be the perfect moment. He just needs to make sure the other goes into that ravine.

As the guard turns after glancing at the entrance area Slim teleports.

Slim makes a noise by banging a bone against a tree in the ravine. He keeps himself hidden among the trees though.

The guard spins around to look at the ravine once more. "Hello?" He calls out though Slim doesn't answer. He starts walking on the path into the ravine. He looks around hoping to catch a glimpse of anything that's here.

Slim remains hidden in the trees. He teleports around instead of walking or running. He makes another noise the same way as before further in the ravine.

The guard jogs in that direction.

Slim keeps it up until the guard is on the path beside the drop to the river. He waits until the guard glances away before leaping at him.

The guard only has enough time to turn in surprise before being shoved by Slim. He falls backwards, and enough of his body went over the edge that gravity pulled him down. He begins tumbling for the river though had grabbed Slim in his panic of falling.

Slim stabs the guard in the shoulder with the bone to force him to let go. He manages to push himself away and teleports to a large rock right by him so he won't follow the guard. He looks to watch the guard who is almost at the river now.

The guard splashes into the river though grabs onto the shore.

Slim slides down the short distance to the shore. He stands in front of the guard who looks up at him.

"Help me." The guard pleads as he can't pull himself up if Slim is in the way. "I can't swim!"

Slim chuckles and crouches down still in front of the other. He grabs onto the others shoulders.

The guard thinks that Slim is going to help him. He lets go of the shore only to regret it.

Slim shoves the guard backwards into the river. He moves back to not get swept away. He uses bone attacks to try to pin the monster to the bottom. He waits until for a moment there's grey dust in the water that washes away. He makes sure that there is no bones left behind. His smile widens finding enjoyment in all of this. He wants to see more slowly drown until they're dead. He teleports to leave the ravine. He returns to the entrance of the neighborhood. He starts walking away only to be stopped as a guard steps in his way.

The guard is one of the cat monsters. "Hold it." The black furred cat with yellow eyes hisses. Her fluffy tail swishing slightly. "What do you think you're doing here?" She glares directly into Slims eyes.

Slim calmly smiles. "I was just heading out for a bit." He responds to the guard. "There isn't any laws saying I can't be here. Besides, I am alone. I am no threat to you. Unless you have a bone to pick with me I'll be on my way."

"I don't think so." The cat guard refuses. "I know that you're up to something. Outsider."

"You do know that I could attack you right now. And I wouldn't get in trouble for it." Slim points out. "I know the laws. And you're harassing me for no good reason. I can easily claim self defense. Not to mention that there are plenty of witnesses here." He gestures to those watching the exchange. "So I suggest you move before you get hurt."

"Ha! You think they'll side with someone like you?" The guard laughs. "As if! You're nothing but scum."

"I warned you." Slim then snaps his fingers and a pointed bone shoots up through the guard.

The guard turns to dust.

Slim lets his attack vanish and he glances around.

Some observers cower and some just turn away.

Slim turns away and keeps walking heading on his way once more. He's got more monsters to kill after all. He doesn't need to bother with those that are here. He knows that they won't report him as they had seen the guard going after him. Plus he knows they'd be too scared to, knowing that Slim will defend himself if needed. He makes it away from the area so as to start in another area.

In an area with a lot of apartment buildings, as well as a large field that has a small sodded area and a few stores, there seems to be an event in the field.

Slim moves closer to investigate. He sees that it seems to be just an event with several tents to check out. He notices something that makes him smile.

One of the Underfells guards daughter is there. She is the daughter of Underfell Dogamy and Underfell Dogaressa. She has her parents white fur, floppy ears, her mothers eyes, and looks to only be a teenager. She is starting to head towards the wooded area. She is the eldest of the triplets. Her name is Doga.

The two had their children after they came to the surface. They finally felt it was safe enough to do so.

Slim knows that Doga is the perfect target to help in stirring up some trouble. He is aware of how closely the guards work together as needed. He can make his move now to get things started. He is quick to teleport nearby to her. He tries to be where he is less likely to be seen by others. He knows that they'll be too busy with what's going on. "Mind if I join you?" He inquires in which she spins around to look at him. He offers a friendly smile to help her relax.

It works as Doga relaxes. "Yeah sure. I don't see why not." She turns and takes the lead heading into the wooded area.

Slim follows after her with a hint of a dark smirk coming to his face. He lets it fade away before she would see it.

The two of them walk along the path made by many others walking through.

"You know. My parents warned me to stay away from skeletons." Doga admits glancing back at Slim.

"I heard a rumour that one did start a conflict." Slim keeps his fake kind expression on. "Perhaps they are just concerned."

"Yeah well you seem nice. And they can't control what I do." Doga crosses her arms over her chest. "They even judge my friends. It's so annoying."

"They don't understand that you need space to become your own." Slim keeps note of how deep they've gone into the wooded area. He is going to need to do this quick. He knows that it could be that someone might hear her scream.

"Right! It's so annoying!" Doga turns away back to where they're going. She paused to tilt her head up taking a sniff of the air. Her eyes closing. "This place is amazing. I love coming out to places like this. The smell of nature is amazing! It all smells so fresh! Even in places in the city. There is a hint of city smell, but the fresh smell overlaps it." She stops right by a spot on the ground. She's standing by a small hill with a few rocks at the bottom.

It looks as if the ground collapsed a little, unearthing some rocks from the ground.

"You have a great nose." Slim mentions as he starts approaching closer to her from behind. "Better than mine." He thinks to himself that it's a shame that she put herself in this situation.

"Can you at least smell some of it?" Doga turns though when she is able to see Slim it's too late.

Slim shoves her down towards the rocks.

Doga lets out a yelp of surprise as she tumbled forward. She ends up going head first down towards the rocks. She tries to bring her arms up to try to shield herself... She doesn't do it in time as the fall is too quick. She bangs her forehead against one of the larger rocks. She falls unconscious from the impact.

There is no doubt in Slims mind that she has suffered great head trauma from her fall. He just feels like it's not enough. He also knows that if she even remembers this she could tell what he did. He can't let that happen. He slides down to where Doga is laying on the rock. He picks up a rock raising it above his head. "Die." He growls darkly. He tosses the rock down right onto Dogas head. His attempt manages to bust her head in causing her to dust. He turns and teleports away. He lands by the river that runs through a part by the middle of town. His face has a smirk on it as a part of himself feels like it's being fulfilled.

And oh what a wonderful feeling it is.

"I simply must find another." Slim mentions to himself so he walks along the waters edge. He watches for anyone else who is around. He pauses spotting Underfell Dogamy. He moves closer quickly hiding behind a bush to peek at the other. He wants this. He doesn't care what will happen if he does this. He just needs to do it.

Dogamy is slightly pacing while talking on the phone. "No, I haven't seen her. She said she went to that thing she wanted to check out. Why don't you try there?" He pauses to listen to whoever is on the other side.

Slim sees the moment that Dogamys face drops to worry.

The sight fills him with glee.

"What do you mean she's not there?" Dogamys voice echos the worry on his face. "Then where else could she be? Is she answering her phone?" He sighs. "Yes yes. You're right sorry. I'll try looking around. Okay talk to you later." He hangs up and that's when Slim strikes.

Slim leaps at Dogamy slamming him into the water. He holds him down submerged in the water. He refuses to let go even as Dogamy tries to claw at him to get him to let go. His smile widens to a large grin.

Dogamy finds it is a hard time to try to move or splash around. He can't move too well under the death grip Slim has on him. He is also finding that simply clawing at the other is doing nothing. He isn't sure what else there is to do. His vision is starting to go black. His struggles weakening. He soon passes out and his arms fall as his body disappears into the water.

Slim catches himself from falling when the other turns to dust. He moves out of the water with a dark chuckle. "Yes!" His face almost seemingly gain shadows as it twists into a darker look. He laughs hysterically then teleports a place by home. He can take a break before any more killings. He turns on a friendly looking smile, as the survivors of his group turn to him. He did land outside after all. He moves a little closer to them. "You all are strong. No matter what life throws at you, overcome it."

They cheer at this and quiet down as Slim starts to speak again.

"Remain strong. Don't let them drag you down." Slim walks into his home after that. He glances out the window to watch those that are left head away. He turns away and looks to the couch. He can almost swear he can see his brother sitting there planning. His eyes fall to half open as he looks down. His hands clench hard into fists. "They... They all deserve to pay. If only they had listened you. This could have all been avoided." He feels his magic filled tears drip down his cheeks. "I-I..." He takes a moment to swallow. He does so in order to try to reduce the shakiness in his voice. He continues after doing that. "I want you here." He sobs and admits the last part. "I miss you!" He falls to his knees sobbing. His hands covering his face as he cries. He remains like that alone and sobbing for a few moments before he manages to push away his tears. He gets back to his feet. "I can't be weak like this." He tries to stand as straight as he can. "I have to remain strong. I have to do this. For Sans." He wipes his eyes then teleports. He is at a cliff that down below is the rapids and spiked rocks.

Despite this the view of the nature area is stunning from up here. The trees like a sea of them. The rapids almost seem to glow in the sunlight. The buildings in the distance are not tall enough to block out the setting sun. They made sure to build them like that to not disrupt the view. The way the sun sets in the most beautiful way from up here.

It's no wonder a lot of beings like this spot.

Standing there by the edge is an off duty Swapfell guard. The guard is wearing a tank top, a light grey knitted sweater, dark grey cat fur, pointy ears with visible cut scars on them, ocean blue eyes watching the scenery, small boobs, black jogging pants, and light grey runners. Her whiskers are a bit jagged from the fights she's been in. Her name is Smokey.

Slim charges at her.

Smokey manages to turn around, her head moving first, to look at Slim as he grabs her. She turns to face him getting her scratched claws out to defend herself.

Slim shoves her off of the cliff finding new strength thanks to the other kills. He slams Smokey down to try to make her fall faster. He wants her to hit the pointer rocks as hard as possible. So he's willing to lean over the edge to shove her just that little bit more. He turns to attempt to get back up. He finds he is grabbed by the shoulders. He doesn't since when the claws dig into said shoulders. He is flying down with the ledge getting further and further away. His eyes widen as he realizes that this could be the end for him. He and Smokey slam hard into the pointed rocks.

Smokey only had pointed rocks pierce her stomach and chest.

Slim was not as lucky. He was pierced in the rib cage, the one missed his spine and he doesn't have a visible stomach, and another went through his skull coming out his eye socket; the spike is big enough it caused cracks and the bone around Slims eye to shift. He can feel the pain and it is indescribable. He can't feel anything but the pain. He lays there with his vision going dark. His final thought before his eye closed brings some peace.

I did what I was supposed. I got revenge. I did my best and that's all M'lord ever asked of me.

Slim turns to dust as his and Smokey's dust are taken away by the rapids.


End file.
